Possible Pirates
by Eddy13
Summary: Yohoho! Set sail for adventure with Captain Ron and his friends on the high seas!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea that came to me out of the blue. Blame it on being obsessed with 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and 'One Piece' too much. Furthermore, I'm surprised there aren't that many of this genre after "Cap'n Drakken" premiered, but then again, it probably wasn't one of the best of season four. After all, you have to admit that Ron could've been portrayed better in that episode. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**I.  
**

"Yohoho!" The young blond cried to sky. "Tis a pirate's life for me! Ain't that right, First Mate Rufus?"

"Uh, Ron?" The buck toothed creature that was half the boy's height said in a deep voice.

"Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck! Weigh anchor and set sail!" The young captain cried as he pulled out a telescope and looked through it. "Adventuring awaits!"

"Ron?" Rufus continue to try to interject.

"There's treasure to be found on these open seas!"

"Ron!" Rufus finally yelled.

"What are ye waiting for, Rufus?" Ron asked his first mate. "Pipe up the crew!"

"There's just one problem with that, _Captain _Ron." Rufus commented.

"What's that?"

"There is no crew." The rodent creature said flatly. "It's just the two of us."

"Ye mean we don't have anyone to crew me mighty vessel?" The young pirate asked.

"That's another thing." Rufus continued to say in his flat manner. "This _isn't_ a mighty vessel. We're in a dinghy!"

Sure enough, the two were in a small dinghy in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh." Ron said without his accent as he remembered where they were. "Sorry. Got caught up in the moment."

Rufus sighed. "Ron, do you really want to go through with this life as a pirate?"

"Of course!" Ron said to the oversized rodent. "I'm tired of living the life of a noble. All it is rules, rules, rules. I'm sick of it! And don't even get me started on my parents."

"So they inherited a large fortune and moved you away from Port Mystic Cove Haven when you were seven" Rufus commented. "Does that really qualify rebelling against them?"

"It's not just that." Ron said as he sat down on the wet seat. "They didn't even tell me about it until the carriage was packed with our belongings! Besides, my whole life was in that village. It's where I found you in the woods before you ate that cursed fruit that made you grow and talk. Not only that, it's where I met my first friend. It's been so long, I don't even remember her face, let alone her name. All I know is that I use to nickname her KP. Besides, that was just the beginning. Then they sent me to Wannaweep Boarding School to learn how to be a noble. That was the worst summer of my whole life! I had to share my dorm room with the mascot! Since then, monkeys have given me the creeps. Well, I've finally had enough!"

"And you thought becoming a pirate would be the best alternative?" Rufus had to ask.

"All my life, I've heard about pirates." Ron explained. "They always fascinated me, even though they're considered bad guys. I figure that pirates have the freedom I've always wanted."

"Still, you're not equipped to be a pirate." Rufus pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked indignantly. "I've got the accent down and I'm wearing the proper threads, look!"

On his head was the traditional hat with a skull and crossbone. Beneath was a red bandanna wrapped around his head. He was also wearing a black shirt covered by a red suit with a pair of baggy brown pants and a pair of boots. All in all, he looked like the most ridiculous pirate in the world.

Rufus sighed. "Being a pirate takes more than an accent and outfit. Like I said, we don't have a ship or crew. Heck, you don't even have a sword!"

"Well, that's easy to remedy." Ron casually said as he cast his eyes out on the sea. "What's the nearest port of scum and villainy?"

Sighing, Rufus looked over his map. "That would be a village called South Beach Bay."

"Then that's where we be a-headin'" Ron said as he regained his accent. "Let's set sail!"

Rufus sighed before saluting. "Aye, aye, Captain."

**II.**

By the time the pair had reached South Beach Bay, their dinghy was halfway filled with water and no matter how much Ron bucketed out, it still kept coming.

"We be takin' on water!" He cried as the boat continued to sink. "Abandon ship!"

"Will you stop it with the accent already?!" Rufus snapped as he climbed the mast to keep from sinking.

"Sorry." Ron replied as he followed the rodent up the pole.

Fortunately, they had reached the dock and were able to jump onto it just before the dinghy completely sank.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere until we find a new ship." Ron said as he and Rufus walked into town.

"Preferably one that doesn't leak." Rufus commented.

"While we're at it, we'll buy me a sword and start gathering crewmates." Ron added.

"You really expect someone in this town to follow you?" Rufus asked.

"Of course!" Ron said optimistically. "Why wouldn't they?"

At that moment, a large man came flying out a window of a seedy pub, bruises on his head and sporting a black eye. Turning to the tavern, Ron smiled.

"Ah, here's a place to get some roudy crewmen." He said as he walked into the pub.

Sighing, Rufus waited at the side, knowing what was about to happen. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ron came sailing out through the double doors and landed in a heap.

"Your loss!" He cried into the tavern. "I would've given you a nice share of treasure!" He then ducked as a bottle came flying at him.

Rufus sighed. "Maybe we better get the proper equipment before we start recruiting."

"Good idea." Ron said as they continued walking through town.

"This should be a good place to acquire good weaponry." Rufus said as they stood outside a shop called _Rodighan's Rogues._

"Sounds like a place run by knights." Ron commented as they walked inside.

Inside the store, the walls were lined with rows of weapons Ron and Rufus had never seen before. Reaching into a barrel, Rufus pulled out a pair of strange looking pistols.

"These almost look like miniature cannons." He said as he examined them.

"Indeed." The shopkeeper said. "Those two are the only ones of their kind. They are designed to shoot explosives instead of regular bullets."

"Really?" Rufus said intrigued. "Well, then, I think I'll take them. How much?"

"Five shillings."

"Sold." Rufus said as he placed the money on the table before heading outside. "I'll be waiting for you to find your sword, Ron."

Ron continued looking over the racks and racks of swords, but not one interested him.

"Eh, these all look like any sword a-shilling-a-day pirate uses." He grumbled. "I want something that's different. Unique."

Ron was about to give up when a glimmer out of the corner of his eye caused him to turn. There, on a hook, was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen. Its handle looked like it was made of solid gold while the blade itself looked silver. Gasping in awe, Ron took the sword from its hook and held it. It was light enough for him to carry.

"Wow." Ron said in awe as he held the weapon. "This is the most amazing sword I've ever seen."

"Ah, you have a good eye, my young friend." The storeowner said pleasantly. "That is a very rare sword you hold in your hands. It was forged long ago by the greatest blacksmiths in Feudal Japan".

Smiling, Ron turned to the shopkeeper "How much is it worth?"

"100 gold pieces." The shopkeeper said.

"What?!" Ron cried in shock."But, I've only got twelve!"

"In that case," The shopkeeper said, his voice becoming nasty, "I suggest you put that sword down and get out of my shop."

Sighing, Ron sadly turned to the sword he had been attracted to. He was about to put it back on its rack when an idea struck him.

As he was putting the sword back on its hook, he stumbled and fell forward against the wall, causing all the swords on the wall to fall off.

"Ah, oops?" Ron said sheepishly.

"You fool!" The shopkeeper cried as he ran forward "Look what you've done!"

"I am _so_ sorry." Ron said as he started to pick up swords. "Let me help you with this mess."

"No, no" The shopkeeper said as he took the swords from the blond. "Just get out of here before I ring your neck!"

"Alright, if you insist." Ron said as he made his way out of the store, a hidden smirk on his face.

"Did you find anything worthwhile in there?" Rufus asked as Ron came out.

"No time to talk," Ron said as he walked at a brisk pace. "Just run."

"Ron." Rufus asked as he caught up to his friend. "What's going on?"

"We've got to get out of here quick!" Ron muttered.

"Hey!" Bellowed a voice from behind them. Turning around, the pair saw the shopowner burst out of his store with murder in his eyes.

"Stop that man!" He cried as he pointed at Ron. "He's a thief!"

Grinning sheepishly, Ron quickly dashed off, Rufus right behind him.

"Ron," Rufus asked flatly. "What did you do?"

Smirking, Ron reached into his vest and pulled out the sword he had taken.

"You stole that sword?!" Rufus cried.

"The guy was asking for robbery on this." Ron retaliated. "I just had to have it, and well…I'm a pirate, am I?"

Rufus sighed. "You just might have what it takes to be a pirate after all, Ron."

_**TBC…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: While I was hoping for a bigger turnout with the first chapter, I still wish to thank those that reviewed. I guess the reason the first chapter didn't gather a lot of attention was because it went rather slow. However, it begins to pick up here. For those of you who haven't realized it yet, I've drawn inspiration for this story from Mr. Wizard's 'Ronicus' and 'Ronman the Barbarian' tales. Of course, this story will be much tamer compared to them. Also, for those of who are aware of my habit of starting a story but losing focus on it (worry not, I still intend to finish them), this story will have much better staying power because unlike the other tales, the pirate genre is one I tend to focus on a lot. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**I.**

The angry shopkeeper stormed down the road, believing the sword thief hadn't gotten very far. What he didn't anticipate, however, was that his quarry was closer than he thought. Once he had passed by, Ron and Rufus emerged from their hiding place behind the barrel beside the tavern Ron had been thrown out of earlier.

"Man," Ron chuckled as he came out into the open, "How moronic can you get? He fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book." He then reached into his clothes and pulled out his newly (and illegally) acquired sword. "Okay, now that I have a sword, let's get back to recruiting."

"Are you really sure about that, Ron?" Rufus asked. "I think the people in this town are too tough to take orders from you."

"Yeah," Ron said dismissively as he waved his sword around. "But that was before I had this. Now that I have a sword, they'll respect my authority."

Rufus sighed. "I don't know."

Ignoring the mole rat's comment, Ron walked into a nearby tavern. Inside, he saw scoundrels and lowlifes all around, drinking at the bar or roughhousing with each other. Surely one of them would be interested in joining his crew.

Avast ye swabs!" He cried out, getting everyone's attention. "How would any of ye feel about joining me crew?"

A large, burly man covered from head to toe with tattoos sneered at him before approaching the pirate.

"What kind of pirate are you?" He growled.

"A newcomer to the open seas." Ron said oblivious to what the man in front of him was meaning.

The man leered down at Ron. "I can see that. No self respecting real pirate would wear an outfit that ridiculous."

Ron was sent to sputtering. "W-What?! I am _so _a real pirate!"

The large man growled at Ron. "I will not have a pathetic knave like you call himself a pirate and disgrace the name!"

In flash, the man drew a large cutlass and swung at Ron, who instantly ducked.

"Whoa!" Ron cried as he drew his sword and used it to block another strike. "Hey, I haven't had any practice with this thing yet!"

The pirate continued to attack, driving Ron backwards into the bar. Just as the oversized man was about cut off Ron's head, Ron ducked, leaving the man to slice apart a bunch of bottles named Pirates' Brew, spilling their contents everywhere.

"Hey, be careful!" The bartender yelled. "That stuff is unstable!"

At the same time, Ron had crawled away between the pirate's legs and attempted to get away, only for it not to go unnoticed by his attacker.

"Get him!" The brute yelled to his men, causing them to surround Ron.

"Heh, heh." Ron sheepishly grinned. "Can't we talk this over?"

In response, one of the men raised a large dagger with intent on piercing Ron right in the heart with it. Just before he could plunge into Ron's skin, he was stopped when something short and pink kicked him in the jaw.

"Rufus!" Ron cried, happy to have some back up.

"How do you always manage to get into trouble?" Rufus asked as he took a fighting stance.

"How should I know?" Ron wondered out loud before asking "So, what's the plan?"

"I'll hold off these lunkheads while you try to stay ahead of _him_!"

Sure enough, the pirate that had begun this fight was coming at Ron with his cutlass raised high above his head. In a flash, Ron took off with him on his heels.

"Excuse me!" Ron cried before he accidentally knocked into a lush drinking from a bottle. As a result, the bottle in the lush's hands went flying into a man with his back to him, smashing into him and getting his back wet. Growling angrily, the man turned around, grabbed the drunk and threw him into a crowded table, resulting in a bar fight starting.

Unaware of his surroundings, Ron hid behind a support beam as his pursuer continued trying to lop off his head.

"You know, you've really got to work on your anger management!" Ron cried as he bobbed to the right and left of the support beam continuously to avoid the cutlass aiming for his throat.

Eventually, the burly man realized what he was doing and instead walked around the support beam to get to Ron, who quickly ran off, only to find himself in a corner.

With no way out, Ron figured the only way out was to fight. Reaching to pull his sword out of its scabbard, he ended up pulling too hard and as a result, it went flying out of his grasp and planted itself into wall.

"Uh oh." Ron gulped as he found a blade to his throat.

"Now you learn what happens when you impersonate a pirate, boy" The man said as he pulled his sword back to strike.

What Ron and his attacker didn't know was that Ron's sword had struck the rope holding a chandelier which his pursuer happened to be right under. Just before the pirate could skewer Ron, the rope broke and the chandelier came crashing down on top him, knocking him out.

"Well, that was lucky." Ron said as he went to retrieve his sword.

Grabbing his sword with both hands, Ron pulled as hard as he could to free it, but the thing was stuck good. Unwilling to give up, he braced his feet up against the wall and continued tugging to the point that his face was turning dark blue.

"Come on, come on." He groaned as he pulled with all his might. "A little bit more. Almost there. Just…about…"

"Ron, wait!" Rufus tried to warn.

"…got it!" With one final tug, Ron succeeded in freeing his sword from the wall before placing it back in its scabbard.

However, what Ron didn't know was that Rufus was trying to warn him that his sword had been embedded in the rope to another chandelier and that when Ron wretched the sword free, he ended up slicing the rope. The moment he put his sword away, the rope snapped in two, causing the chandelier to fall and crash into a table which knocked it over. The person sitting at the table was knocked backwards into the table behind him and knocked it over as well, resulting in a chain reaction that caused all the tables in the bar to be upended and the drinks on them to be spilled all over the floor.

At this point, all the patrons in the bar were focusing on Ron, each one looking at him evilly.

"Hey, he's the one who started this whole mess!" One of them shouted, to which the others agreed before they began to approach Ron, who could only gulp at being pursued again.

"Now, now." Ron tried to reason with them as he slowly backed away. "Let's not do anything rash! I only came in here looking for crewmembers!"

However, the patrons refused to listen to him. Instead, the one in front pulled out a large musket and aimed it at Ron's head.

At that moment, Ron inadvertently backed into a chair and tripped over it just as the musket was fired, causing Ron to avoid the shot and for it to instead strike the wall behind him, sending splinters everywhere, particularly one that was burned by the musket's gunpowder to fall to the rum covered floor.

"What a place to put a chair." Ron said as he got to his feet before sniffing the air. "Hey, does anyone smell smoke?"

Sure enough, the sizzling splinter had ignited the rum on the floor, resulting in a fire that engulfed the entire tavern! To make matters worse, a line of Pirates' Brew was leading right to the back room where the pub's stock of alcohol was stored.

"This whole place is going to blow!" The bartender screamed. "Run for it!"

In a flash, everyone flew out the door of the tavern, Ron and Rufus the last ones to follow. The pair hit the dirt just as the fire reached the store room.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

The resulting explosion was so immense that it completely destroyed the entire block the tavern was on! As everyone on the street looked on in shock at the destruction, Ron could only swallow nervously as Rufus placed his hand over his eyes in annoyance.

"Uh, oops?"

**II.**

Fortunately, in all the chaos, Ron and Rufus managed to get away and take cover behind the same barrel they had hidden behind from the shopkeeper. Unfortunately, a group of British soldiers were mobilized to investigate the scene within five minutes. After getting Ron's description, they began their search by scattering in every direction, Ron and Rufus watching the whole thing from their hiding place.

"Well," Rufus snarked, "It looks like you've already gained quite a reputation in this town."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "But what's the British Navy doing in a lawless town like this?"

"I don't know." Rufus replied. "But we better find a ship and get out of here or it's the gallows for both of us."

"But I'm not ready to leave yet." Ron moaned. "I want to get at least one crewmate in this town before we go."

Rufus sighed. "Ron, face it. No one in this town is ever going to follow you. What do you think? That your first recruit is right around the corner?"

"There he is!" cried a voice. "Stop him!"

Ron and Rufus cringed, thinking the soldiers had spotted them. However, when they looked past their barrel, they saw a group of soldiers chasing a ten year old African boy.

"Don't let that boy get away!" The lead soldier cried. "He's wanted by the Western Exchange Organization!"

"That's strange. Why would they be after that kid?" Rufus asked. However, when he turned to Ron, he saw a determined look in his captain's eye that he knew very well indeed.

"We'll find out after we save him." was the pirate's reply.

Before Rufus could ever speak, Ron had taken off down the alley, followed closely behind by the mole rat.

"Why do you always insist on helping everyone you see?" Rufus asked as he tried to keep up with his captain.

"What kind of swashbuckling rogue would I be if I ignored those in need?" Ron asked plainly as he ran.

By cutting through the alleys, Ron and Rufus made it across town ahead of the boy and his pursuers. Peering out from the side, he saw the young lad come closer.

"Hey!" he called out to the boy while waving to him. "Over here!"

Having spotted him, the boy quickly turned into the alley and disappeared from the soldiers' line of sight. Ron and the boy then ran down the alley to where Rufus was waiting by an open door of an abandoned building. Quickly, they ducked inside before Rufus slammed the door shut, just as the soldiers turned into the alley and ran down it pass the door, thinking their quarry was ahead of them.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, the boy addressed Ron and Rufus.

"Thanks. You saved my life."

"Think nothing of it." Ron shrugged. "We saw that you were in trouble and decided to help. It's what we do."

"You guys don't know how fortunate I am that you came along." The boy said. "Who exactly are you, anyway?"

"I am Captain Ron Beatable and this is my First Mate Rufus." The pirate introduced himself and his comrade.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Rufus said.

"My name is Wade." The young boy said before he registered in his brain what Ron just said. "Wait. You guys are…pirates?!"

"Amateur pirates, actually." Rufus admitted, causing Ron to grin nervously.

Shocked, Wade spoke. "Why would a couple of pirates help me?"

"Eh, we're not like other pirates." Ron said.

"I can see that, considering what you're wearing." Wade commented on Ron's outfit.

"Onto the big question, why exactly were those soldiers chasing you?" Rufus inquired.

Wade sighed. "It's actually a long story."

"We've got time." Ron said. "Go ahead and fill us in."

Clearing his throat, Wade sat down on a box before beginning his tale. "Well, it started two years ago. Even though I was only eight, I was the most brilliant mind in my country. Then one day, I was enlisted to use my genius to make weapons for the Western Exchange Organization to sell."

"What? Weapons?" Ron cried in shock.

"I know." Wade said with a shrug. "I was a little put off by it too, but the Western Exchange Organization assured me they would only be sold to the British Navy to keep pirates in line. Since it seemed like a good cause, I agreed to it."

"Gee, how nice of you to think of us pirates like that." Rufus snarked.

Ignoring the mole rat, Wade continued his tale. "I used my super intelligence to construct cannons, guns, explosives, ship parts, and other gadgets that I was sure would be used for noble purposes. For two years, everything was working fine. Then one day, over a month ago, something happened that changed everything."

"What was it?" Ron asked curiously.

Wade sighed. "I was going over inventory records to see how many devices I would need to construct in order to keep the stock up, and I learned something awful. It turned out that only five percent of my inventions were being sold to the navy. The WEO was selling the rest to shady groups all over the world! I couldn't believe it. My genius, which I thought would be put to good use, was being used to cause havoc and destruction! I was outraged! I immediately approached Lord Hench, the head of the Western Exchange Organization and, after voicing my disgust, resigned. Or so I intended. According to Lord Hench, I had agreed to work for the WEO…for life. Not only that, he told me that my creations were theirs to sell to as they pleased and I had no say in the matter."

"So, what did you do?" Ron asked.

"I figured if the choice was to either be a weapon supplier to every warring country in the world or become an outlaw, I'd choose being an outlaw." Wade continued. "Using a powerful explosive I had just created but hadn't added to the inventory yet, I destroyed their entire stock of my inventions and escaped. I've been on the run ever since. Unfortunately, the navy caught up with me in this town and they would've had me if not for you."

Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for the young lad before him. He had intended to use his genius to promote peace, but ended up doing the opposite. Now he was an outlaw and had nowhere to go. Suddenly, a thought struck Ron. Turning to Rufus, he displayed the smirk that Rufus could easily recognize. Knowing full well what Ron was intending, Rufus merely shrugged, as if to say "Go ahead." Having gotten an approval from his first mate, Ron turned to Wade.

"Why don't you join us?" he offered.

"Sorry." Wade shook his head. "But I don't like pirates. That's why I worked for the Western Exchange Organization in the first place."

"And look how that turned out." Rufus snarked, causing Wade to grumble nervously.

"If you're going to live your life on the run, you might as well do it as a pirate." Ron pointed out. "And if you're concerned about hurting innocent people, don't worry. One of my rules is that we don't harm the innocent. What do you say?"

As Ron extended his hand, Wade thought it over before finally answering.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice, do I?" The boy asked before taking Ron's hand. "Alright, I'm in."

"Yes!" Ron cheered before turning to Rufus. "I told you I'd find someone willing to join us in this town!"

"Yeah, that's great." Rufus said dryly. "Can we go now? Considering that there are two fugitives in our crew, I suggest we leave as soon as we can."

"Alright." Ron nodded with a smirk. "Time for us to get out of here."

"Hoo. Finally." Rufus said relieved before turning to Wade. "Where's the boat you used to get here?"

"I'm afraid that won't do any good." Wade shrugged. "It's no doubt been tracked down and is now under heavy guard in case I go back to it."

"Then we'll have to find another ship to get out of this town." Ron said before opening the door and looking around. "The coast is clear. Come on. We're heading for the port."

"Are you nuts?" Wade asked. "That place will be swarming with British soldiers."

"It's our only way out." Ron replied. "Besides, if you're going to be a pirate, you've got to learn to take a few risks."

"I have to admit, he has a point." Rufus said with a shrug before following the young pirate out the door. Sighing and wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into, Wade followed the pair.

Sticking to the alleyways, the trio managed to sneak their way to the docks. Sure enough, when they got there, everywhere they looked, soldiers were all over the place. When no one was paying attention, they took cover behind a bunch of large crates to get a closer look at the ships in port.

"Okay." Rufus muttered from their hiding place, "We need to get a ship without getting caught by the soldiers."

"But how?" Wade asked.

"Easy." Ron explained. "We're pirates. We'll steal one. The question is which one should we take?"

Rufus shook his head. "Ron, this isn't a time to shop around."

"Well, excuse me for trying to look for something spe...cial." Ron's sentence came to a halt as he caught sight of a huge, red and black flagship. "Whoa." The captain gasped in amazement before turning to Wade while pointing at the vessel. "What boat is that?"

"That's the '_Diablo_'." Wade explained. "It's the fastest ship in the British Navy".

"Really?" Ron asked with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Rufus groaned.

"What do you mean?" Wade asked.

"He wants to steal that ship." Rufus replied.

"What?!" Wade cried in shock.

"Hey, if we're going to get a ship, why settle for anything less?" Ron inquired while focusing on his target.

"But there's no way we can fight through that many guards!" Wade yelled.

Ron grinned as he turned to his two comrades. "We won't have to. I have a plan."

**III.**

"Any sign of the Western Exchange Organization's fugitive?" The soldier in charge asked from the deck of the '_Diablo_'.

"Nothing." Another soldier replied. "We had him in our sights, but he disappeared somewhere. Now we're having a hard time finding him again."

The lead soldier sighed. "Terrific. We put a lot of effort just into coming to this seedy town. We need something to show for it!"

"Hey, fellas!" Came a voice from the dock that got the soldiers' attention. Turning to the side, they saw Ron standing in front of the ship, smiling and waving. "Yoohoo! Looking for me?"

"It's that pirate who caused that massive explosion in the next wharf over!" The lead soldier shouted.

"What's he doing here?" The other soldier asked in disbelief. "Is he just asking for us to arrest him?"

"Who cares?" The lead soldier replied before pointing at the pirate. "After him!"

At the captain's command, ever single soldier on the dock and ships turned to Ron and charged at him. Sporting the same smirk he had when he acquired his sword, Ron turned and ran back into town, all the navy soldiers following after him. Once the last soldier was gone and the dock was deserted, Rufus and Wade came out of their hiding place.

"Do you really think he can keep ahead of them?" Wade asked.

"Don't worry." Rufus said calmly. "If there's anything the captain is good at, it's running. Now, come on. Now's our chance." With that, they quickly boarded the '_Diablo_'.

Meanwhile, Ron ran through the streets of the town with the soldiers on his tail. Right and left down every road he could find Ron ran, with the soldiers following him everywhere he went. Eventually, he had lead them back to the wharf where he had caused the explosion, not feeling tired in the least.

"Okay, I need to lead them further away and stall for more time." Ron muttered to himself. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Quickly, he turned into an alleyway, the soldiers right behind him. Just as he had hoped, a ladder was propped up against the side of the building. Like a shot, Ron scaled it to the roof, the soldiers continuing their pursuit as they followed him upward one at a time. Ron then raced across the roof to the edge and made an impressive jump over the alley to the next building. Unfortunately, the soldiers found themselves unable to do the same, forcing them to construct a human bridge to cross. Ron repeated these actions five times until he came to a roof that had no adjoining buildings. To make matters worse, the soldiers had caught up with him. Luckily, just below him was a hood covering a sidewalk. In a flash, Ron leaped off the roof, landed the hood and bounced onto the ground.

"Come on!" he taunted upward to the soldiers. "Is that really the best you can do?" He then dashed across the road while the soldiers struggled to get off the roof and continue the chase. The moment they reached the ground, they spotted Ron waiting ten feet away before he took off in a storm of dust, the soldiers, already winded from the chase, trying to keep up. Needing to kill more time, Ron decided to have a little fun by leading the soldiers in circles around the block. They ran a full five laps before they realized that Ron had somehow gotten behind them, to which they turned around and chased him the other way.

"How can he be so quick?!" One of the soldiers wondered out loud as he gasped for breath.

"I don't care how fast he is!" The lead soldier shouted. "Capture him!"

"_That's it"_. Ron thought to himself, _"Just a little longer"_.

Meanwhile, Rufus and Wade had removed the '_Diablo_'s moor lines and raised its anchor.

"All that's left is to unfurl the sails." Rufus said as he scaled the mast. "Hopefully, the captain can give us more time."

As he spoke, said captain was continuing to lead his pursuers around town. However, while he managed to keep up a brisk pace, the soldiers, despite being in top physical condition, were exhausted to the point that they could barely stand.

"Keep going you stupid louts!" The leader cried, "I will not have an amateur pirate make a monkey out of the navy!" Unfortunately, despite his words, many soldiers were falling behind, others even collapsing to the ground.

Ron, thinking the chase had been prolonged long enough, decided to wrap it up. Once again, he turned into an alley and, spotted a ladder propped against the wall, climbed it to the roof, much to the chagrin of the soldiers.

"Oh no, not again!" One cried as he scaled the ladder. "Can't he come up with anything different?!"

Back at the docks, the '_Diablo_'s sail had been cast and a strong breeze was already blowing into it.

"Okay." Wade said as he looked over the deck. "We're ready to cast off."

"Good." Rufus commented as he took the helm. "Now all we have to do is wait for the captain to get back to us. I do hope he makes it in time."

Unfortunately, it seemed the Ron's luck had finally run out as after leaping from roof to roof five times, he came to a roof at the far end of town that had neither no adjoining roofs nor a way for Ron to reach the ground. At that moment, the soldiers had him surrounded, having finally cornered him.

"Alright," The lead soldier said as he gasped for breath. "It's all over. You've got no place to go now."

However, instead of looking worried, Ron smirked, figuring he had stalled long enough for Rufus and Wade to do their job. Sure enough, he looked back to the docks to see the '_Diablo_' with its sail deployed, ready for departure.

"Well, this has been fun." Ron said before pulling out a strange looking rifle, much to the surprise of the soldiers. "But it's time for me to go." With that, he pointed the strange rifle at the docks and fire. The end of a long rope with a metal hook attached flew out and latched onto the rails of the '_Diablo_'. Before the soldiers could even register what the young pirate was doing, let alone what was going on at all, Ron flicked a switch on the side of the rifle, and in an instant, he was pulled into the air to the '_Diablo_'.

"He's getting away!" One solider shouted.

"It was all a trick to lead us away!" The lead soldier said in shock. "Quick, back to the docks!"

Meanwhile, Ron landed on the deck of the '_Diablo_' where he found his two man crew waiting for him, just as the ship was beginning to pull away from the port.

"Pretty neat gadget you got here, Wade." The captain said as he tossed the gun back to its creator.

"Thanks," Wade said as he caught the device. "I took a few of my inventions with me thinking they might come in handy."

A few moments later, the soldiers had made it back to the dock as Ron and the others were escaping on the ship they had stolen.

"They're stealing the '_Diablo_'!" One of the soldiers cried as the ship was halfway out to sea.

"They won't get far." The lead soldier grumbled before turning to his men. "Quickly, to the other flagships! We'll catch them before they get out of the bay!"

Obeying their leader's command, the soldiers boarded the other main ships of the fleet. However, the moment they cast off and weighed anchor, they found themselves unable to control the ships, resulting in them bashing into each other.

"Sir! The steering mechanisms have been severed!" One of the soldiers cried after examining the helm. "There's no way to chase after them! We're stuck here until we can get reinforcements!"

The lead soldier was rendered speechless. "They planned this whole thing" he realized. A bunch of no name pirates had bamboozled them and made off with the best ship in their entire fleet. Looking out one last time to see the once proud flagship making its way out to sea, the soldier saw Ron standing on the stern of his newly stolen property.

"Thanks for the ship, ye swabs!" He waved while speaking in his pirate accent. "And don't worry! Ye will all soon learn the name of Captain Ron!"

The lead soldier snarled before turning to one of his fellows. "Contact Commodore Barkin! He needs to know about this at once!"

Once he was sure that they were far enough away from the island, Ron jumped off the stern and addressed his two crewmembers. "Nice job stealing the ship, me buckos."

"I can't believe we pulled it off." Wade said in surprise.

"I guess we're better pirates than I thought." Rufus shrugged from the helm.

"Well, vessel," Ron said as he patted the railing of the ship, "Ye be a pirate ship now. But ye know, the '_Diablo_' isn't a pleasant name. Ye be needing a new one. Now let's see. What be a good name for ye? Hmm. I got it! I rechristen thee the '_Bueno Nacho_'!"

"The '_Bueno Nacho_'?" Wade asked in disbelief as he secured a line.

"His mind works in strange ways." Rufus explained while working the helm.

"Alright, me hearties!" Ron cried as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it out to sea. "Let us be setting sail…for adventure!"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, no, the part where Ron introduced his full name was not a typo, and no, Ron didn't change his name. That mystery will be revealed in time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My apologies for keeping you all in suspense with this update. After all the work I've put into the other stories I've written in the past couple months, I felt it was time to give this story a little love. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hopefully, this one will be just as enjoyable. Things will start to get interesting in this chapter. Anyway, enough of my prattling. Sit back and enjoy the next chapter of 'Possible Pirates'!**

* * *

**I.**

The owner of _Rodighan's Rogues_ was in a bad mood. Not only was his best sword stolen, but the runt who made off with it managed to get out of town before the soldiers could catch him. The loss of his most expensive sword had really soured his disposition. What else could happen?

He was about to find out. For at that moment, a hooded figure entered the store, accompanied by over a dozen equally hooded, yet diminutive, figures.

The shopkeeper didn't know what to make of the group. He got all kinds of people in his store. However, the tall one, which he assumed was the leader, gave off a disturbing vibe that creped him out, which only made it worse when the figure approached the counter.

"Where's the Lotus Cutlass?" Came an English voice from beneath the hood.

"What?" The shopkeeper asked.

"The Lotus Cutlass." The figure repeated. "Where is it? I know you have it. I'm prepared to offer you anything for it."

"Well, that's a very nice offer." The owner said. "But unfortunately, it's not here."

Suddenly, a gloved hand reached out from the robes and grabbed the shopkeeper by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to the hooded figure.

"What?!" The figure yelled. "What do you mean you don't have it?! That's impossible! I've traced that sword to this store!"

"I-I mean I don't have it anymore!" The shopkeeper cried frantically. "I'm sorry, it _was_ here, but it was stolen!"

The figure's grasp on the shopowner released, allowing the man to back away.

"Stolen?" The figure asked in surprise. "By whom?"

"A goofy looking pirate." The shopowner explained while catching his breath.

"What did he look like?" The stranger demanded.

"He was wearing the most ridiculous pirate outfit I've ever seen, he had a mop of blond hair on his head, brown eyes, big ears, freckles, and a head that looked like a toe." The shopkeeper described.

"Really?" The hooded figure inquired with laced fingers before turning to address his short minions. "Well, boys, it seems someone else has claimed our prize." He then began to walk to the door, his minions following, while the shopkeeper heard him whisper a final sentence in a dangerous manner.

"But not for long."

With that, the group was gone, leaving the shopkeeper bewildered. He didn't know who exactly that man was, but one thing was for sure: He wouldn't want to be that kid who stole that sword.

**II.**

"Hey, Wade, is that new paint job finished yet?" Ron asked.

"Almost done." Was the reply.

Wade was currently dangling over the railing of the '_Bueno Nacho_' by a rope, a couple of buckets of paint at his side. Ron had decided that red and black was too intimidating for the newly christened '_Bueno Nacho_', so he had Wade use some paint that was in the ship's storeroom to give the ship a new look. A few moments after making his progress report, his work was completed.

"There, finished." The ten year old said after applying a last few strokes to the wood. Upon making his declaration, he was hoisted back onto the deck by Rufus who then took a look at the new paintjob. The body of the ship had been painted yellow while the masts, front, and back had been made brown.

"Excellent work, Wade." Rufus said after giving a sharp whistle before turning to his captain who was crouched over something on the deck. "The ship has been painted, Ron."

"Great." Ron said enthusiastically after finishing his own project. "And I just completed our sign."

"Our sign?" Rufus inquired with a raised brow. "Wouldn't a regular skull and crossbones suffice?"

"Meh." Ron scoffed. "That's for garden variety pirates. Pirates who want to stand out make their own jolly rogers. Take a look at it."

With that, he produced his creation before his two crewmembers. Displayed on the black flag was the skull of a naked mole rat wearing an eyepatch and bandana, with the traditional crossbones behind it.

Rufus coughed. "Well…it seems I'm the face of this crew."

"What?" Ron asked with a cocked eyebrow. "It was the best image I could think of. Besides, I think it's very flattering."

"If you say so" Wade shrugged as Ron walked over to the mast, brought down and removed the British navy's flag and hoisted his own in its place, completing the ship's transformation into a pirate ship.

"So," Rufus inquired. "What now, Ron?"

"Well, I'm not exactly ready to search for treasure and adventure yet." Ron pondered out loud. "I'd like to gain a few more crewmen first."

"Very well." Rufus said with a nod. "But can we look at a tamer port this time?"

"Oh, alright." Ron said in submission before turning to his new recruit. "Hey, Wade, where's the nearest island?"

"Let me see." Wade said as he pulled out a bunch of maps.

"Interesting collection." Rufus mused.

"How do you think I've been able to stay on the run for a month?" Wade inquired before inspecting his maps. "It seems the closest land from here is about 150 miles southeast of here."

"Then that's where we're heading." Ron declared.

"It'll take us at least a few hours to get there." Wade stated.

"Good." Ron said enthusiastically as he went to the ship's storeroom. "Then in the meantime, I can whip together a bon-diggity meal."

Rufus smirked. "This should be interesting."

"Are you really that good?" Wade asked.

"Sure." Ron replied inside the storeroom. "Cooking lessons was the only good thing about going to nobles' school."

Coming out with a bag of flour, a box of eggs, and a pot of honey, Ron set to work in the ship's galley. Half an hour later, Ron emerged with a platter bearing a large loaf of bread. In a flash, he cut off three slices, smeared a little butter on them, and passed two of them to his crewmates.

"Dig in." Ron offered.

"Smells good." Wade said after taking a sniff.

"Indeed." Rufus agreed. "This should be quite delicious."

If it was, they'd never find out. Just as they were about to eat, something rocked the ship.

"We're under attack!" Rufus cried.

"Oh, they picked a bad time to do it." Ron moaned before getting to the matter at hand. "Wade, can you see who it is?"

Obeying his captain, Wade quickly grabbed a spy glass and looked out to see the black pirate ship that was firing cannonballs at them.

"I know that ship!" the kid genius cried. "It belongs to Shawn the Kid!"

Ron and Rufus instantly froze.

"S-S-Shawn?" Ron gulped.

"You know him?" Wade inquired.

"He's my evil cousin!" Ron cried.

"Evil cousin?" Wade asked with a wry eyebrow.

"He's the black sheep of the family who rebelled against his noble family and became a pirate!" Ron explained. After getting a look from Wade, he added. "I know what you're thinking. But unlike me who did it for freedom, he did it to cause destruction!"

"Well, maybe if we're lucky, they'll pass over us." Wade offered.

Unfortunately, such luck was not in the cards. For aboard the enemy ship, the lookout was looking through a spyglass to get a good look at the crew of the '_Bueno Nacho_'.

"Captain," he said from the crow's nest. "There doesn't seem to be anything of value aboard that ship."

The redheaded midget just grinned evilly. "It doesn't matter if they have any treasure or not. Any ship that we come across is going down! My pet will take care of that."

Back aboard the '_Bueno Nacho_', Ron and the others were frantically trying to get as far away from the enemy ship as they could.

"So, is this guy really that bad of a relative?" Wade inquired as he set the sails.

"Yeah!" Ron said as he worked the helm. "He sunk my model ship, dumped gruel in my pajamas, and rung me up a flagpole!"

"Okay" Wade said uneasily before turning to Rufus, who looked as scared as Ron. "So why are _you_ freaked?"

"He once tried to feed me to his pet" the oversized rodent replied.

"Wait, that's it?" Wade asked in surprise.

"It wasn't any ordinary creature he had" Rufus commented "He had a pet…"

Suddenly, there was a horrible, vicious cry that came from under the water.

"Oh snap" Rufus groaned.

In a flash, from out of the water rose a humongous, green sea serpent which let out a horrible screech-like roar.

"Let me guess" Wade said nervously "Shawn's pet?"

"He's gotten a lot bigger since I last saw him" Rufus replied while shuddering.

Eying the '_Bueno Nacho_' hungrily, the serpent licked its lips before opening its mouth to reveal its glistening razor sharp fangs and unleashing another terrible shriek.

"I've heard of this beast!" Wade said "It's called an iguana snake! It's been said they feed on the most vicious of sharks and that they're capable of wiping out entire fleets!"

"Great" Ron said nervously "So what chance do _we_ have?!"

At that moment the giant reptilian monster lashed out a forked tongue at Ron like a whip, nearly striking him and leaving a hole in the deck of the ship.

"Okay, you overgrown salamander" Ron said challengingly before drawing his sword "You want a fight? Then bring it on!"

With a swipe of its tail, the iguana serpent knocked Ron's sword out of his hand before grabbing him by the ankle with its tongue and dangling him upside down.

"AAAHH!" Ron cried as the serpent held him high in the air.

Ron's scream seemed to have caused Rufus to snap out of his scared stupor. Seeing his captain in danger, Rufus narrowed his eyes at his longtime foe.

"Somebody help!" Ron cried as the iguana snake prepared to devour him.

Suddenly, a fiery ball struck the sea monster's tongue, causing it to scream in pain and drop Ron to the deck. Looking up, Ron saw his first mate holding his cannon pistols to the giant sea snake.

"Alright, bud" he said threateningly "Let's dance!"

Angrily, Shawn's terrible leviathan swung its tail at Rufus, who managed to evade the strike before running up the beast's back and delivering a shot to its eyes, sending it reeling in pain.

"I'll keep it distracted while you come up with a plan!" Rufus called out to Ron and Wade.

"Wade," Ron asked imploringly "Tell me one of your inventions can help us here!"

"Hold on" Wade said as he searched his sack of gadgets "I think I have a couple things here that might be of use". With that, he pulled out some metallic orbs on a string and a large firecracker.

"Bolos?" Ron asked in confusion over the first object.

"These are a new version I developed" Wade explained "They're magnetic bolos. In addition to wrapping around a target, the spheres are drawn back together, resulting in complete immobilization".

"Well, that might help" Ron said before looking over the firecracker "But I think that thing might be too big for this bomb to hurt it".

"Actually, this firecracker contains the same explosive I used to destroy the WEO's stock of my inventions" Wade explained "But I have a different plan in mind. What I'm thinking is that we can fire the bolos at the iguana snake's mouth and bind it shut, then we can load the cannon with this explosive and use it to propel us away from Shawn and his beast".

"Wade, that's brilliant!" Ron cried excitedly "I knew adding you to my crew was a smart idea. Let's do it!"

A few miles away, Shawn the Kid was watching through an eye glass as his beast attacked the '_Bueno Nacho_'.

"Heh heh" the redheaded midget chuckled evilly "It's amusing to watch victims squirm. They always believe they actually have a chance against my beast, but no one has ever survived its wrath or ever will! Time to watch my demon of the deep claim another ship!"

At the same time, Rufus continued his fight with his childhood enemy. The giant serpent launched its tongue at the deck where Rufus was standing, only for the human sized rodent to leap up and grab a hold of the ship's mast, where he used his vantage point to fire a point blank shot into the snake's mouth, causing it to cough up smoke.

"Hurry Captain!" Rufus cried as he dodged a lunge from the serpent "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!"

"Hang on, Rufus!" Ron called as he manned the cannon while Wade loaded the bolos.

"Okay" Wade said after making sure the device was loaded "You need to aim directly at the beast's mouth in order to clamp it shut".

"I'm on it" Ron said as he aimed the cannon at the sea beast "It's nearly in range" he said as he trailed the barrel up the serpent's body. "Almost there". The cannon was close to being aimed at its jaw. "Just…about…". The cannon was right on target. "Now!"

Unfortunately, the iguana snake had seen Ron aiming and swung its tail at him, causing his aim to change as he fired. As a result, the bolos were launched not at the serpent's mouth, but its long body. The long cords wrapped around the iguana snake's form, pressing its tail against its neck before the magnetic orbs locked back together. As a result, with the serpent unable to use its tail to stay afloat, it began to sink, letting out an unworldly screech of panic and anger before the weight of the orbs pulled the beast under the water to its fate.

"Whoa" Ron said in surprise.

"Well" Wade said with a shrug "That's not what I had in mind, but it worked".

"Great" Ron said enthusiastically "Now let's get out of here before…"

At that moment, a vicious barrage of cannonballs came flying at the ship. Their source was Shawn's ship, where the midget captain was throwing a ferocious tantrum.

"THEY KILLED MY SEA MONSTER!" he screeched fiercely "Do not let them get away alive!"

The cannon blasts came harder and fiercer, forcing Ron and the others to duck down to avoid the strikes.

"Wade, quick!" Rufus called out "Use that explosive to get us out of here!"

"Unfortunately, I can't reach it!" Wade cried as he was crouched to avoid being hit.

"Hang on, I'll do it!" Ron said bravely. Using his inhuman running ability, the young pirate reached Wade's bag of inventions and grabbed the firecracker before running over to the cannon.

"Ron, remember!" Wade said over the cannon fire "The explosive must be put in with the fuse facing outward in order to propel us!"

"Got it!" Ron said as he reached the cannon. He was in the process of shoving the bomb in as Wade had instructed, but a close call with a cannonball caused it to slip out of his grasp and fumble with it before tossing it into the cannon, unaware that it was in fuse first.

"Okay" Ron said boldly "Time to cut this family reunion short! We're out of here!"

With that, Ron pulled the thread on the cannon, and with a bang, the firecracker went sailing out straight towards Shawn's ship.

Shawn and his crew only had a split second to see the blast before hitting the deck as the bomb struck their mast with a tremendous explosion, completely reducing it to splinters and leaving them unable to pursue Ron and the others.

Back onboard the '_Bueno Nacho_', Ron and his crew starred wide eyed at what just happened.

"D-Did _I_ do that?" Ron asked in shock.

"I believe so" Rufus replied.

"Hey, this is our chance!" Wade said "With them unable to come after us, it's the perfect chance for us to get away!"

"Hey, you're right!" Ron said in realization before picking up his sword "Alright then, let's head out crew!"

"I must admit, I'm impressed, Ron" Rufus replied.

"Sha" Ron said dismissively "You're the one that faced your fear and saved my skin".

"Still, you singlehandedly won your first battle at sea" Rufus said encouragingly "Even if it was by accident, you achieved a great accomplishment. It leaves me to wonder".

"Wonder what?" Ron asked.

"If you can manage to be this good a pirate by accident" Rufus said "How great will you be when you're _trying?_"

Over at Shawn's ship, the redheaded midget watched as his would-be target got further and further away.

"He killed my prized iguana snake and badly damaged my ship" he angrily growled through gritted teeth "I don't know who he is and frankly, I don't care! All I know is that he will pay!" he turned to his crew "Repair the mast as quickly as possible and then follow them! I will not rest until I see that pest and his ship at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker!"

**III.**

A while away from Shawn's ship, there had been an unknown observer of the battle.

"So, that chump was able to win, huh?" the figure asked as a webbed hand lowered his eyeglass "Well, he may have been able to best a sea monster. But we'll see how he manages to handle a _real_ demon of the deep". With sloshing footsteps, the figure turned to his crew. "Continue our pursuit! It won't be long before that little worm meets a ghost from his past, and then, to pay for what he's done to me, he will join my curseded crew!".

As the figure laughed fiendishly, he was joined by bubbling laughter that sounded like noises made by various sea creatures.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N: So, Ron has survived (and won) his first battle at sea. However, it also looks like he's gained a few enemies. The backstory of one of them will be coming soon. However, the question to ask is who will join Ron's crew next and when will he meet a certain redheaded vixen? The answers will come in time (especially since I need to recall the details I've forgotten).**


End file.
